


【果珍】世界末日

by Eatnenhisa



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, No Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatnenhisa/pseuds/Eatnenhisa





	【果珍】世界末日

今天是不是世界末日啊。

 

金硕珍费力地睁开眼睛辨认了一会儿，想再睡去时却又睡不着了。他躺得很不安稳，无孔不入的寒冷和疼痛让他变得异常脆弱。

算不上光亮的房间，甚至要是没有一扇窗户便暗得如同夜晚。

这里不是他的卧室，但他知道这是哪儿。

他知道这是哪儿。金硕珍把汗湿的脸陷进枕头，田柾国的味道兜头而来。

他的胸腔得以绵长地起伏，像一条躺在砧板上放弃反抗的鱼，当下他呼吸着的消耗着的是他赖以生存、同时又置他于死地的气息。

金硕珍睡得迷迷糊糊又很难受，一点细小的动静就足以让他惊醒。这会儿他听到了门口钥匙转动锁孔的声音，随后是脚步声。

肇事者回来了。

 

金硕珍昨晚向田柾国告白了。

他其实想过很多次，他到底是在哪一刻喜欢上田柾国的，使那个线头一样平凡的开端，演变成一场旷日持久的欣喜。

起因也寻常得毫无可圈可点的地方。

成员们为了新专辑排舞，练了几圈下来大家都有点饿，智旻提议说不如休息一下，晃到超市买点吃的。

经纪人们都去开会了，大家想了一下还是纷纷起身往门口拥。

金硕珍当时累得有点狠，坐在椅子上摆摆手说不去，还特意嘱咐了智旻记得给他带盒巧克力牛奶。

“好的哥。”智旻朝他比了个OK，又突然发现什么似的探回半个身子:“柾国你不去吗？你吃什么？”

“嗯嗯我也不去，不用了。”田柾国兴冲冲拿了手机挤到金硕珍身边坐下，启动了游戏。他很黏金硕珍，一直都如此。

一切都该如此，都该在正常的轨道上绰绰有余地行驶。

但是人的陷落总是那样骤然，连观众都来不及告知他一声，你看陷落就要开始啦。

 

田柾国大概是在玩什么寻宝游戏，某个瞬间他突然发出一声小小的惊呼，然后掰着金硕珍的头让他看过来。

“哥你快看！宝藏！”

田柾国头上本来打着一盏暖黄的小壁灯，金硕珍向他望过去时，感觉那束光被他大包大揽地拽进了眼睛里。

那孩子眼角眉梢都是欢喜，又不失少年人蓄势待发的锐气。

他是金硕珍心里一江春水向东流的缠绵爱意。

金硕珍想，九万里悟道，原来他输在一切开始的地方。

 

柾国，我喜欢你，真的很喜欢你。金硕珍眉眼弯起来。

在田柾国跃跃欲试地想要开口之前，金硕珍用拇指抵住了他的嘴唇。

“喂，可不要说你也喜欢我这样的话啊。”

刚刚田柾国给了他一颗水果糖，其实金硕珍算不上嘴巴老实的那类，可现在嘴里还有半颗，他没舍得咬碎。

他做了个吞咽的动作，硬糖顺着食管一路滑下去，能清楚地感受到有一瞬间的哽咽。

“我对你的喜欢……可能不是柾国想的那种喜欢。”  
金硕珍觉得那颗糖卡在了他的喉咙里，他咳了两声，可能咳得太猛，眼睛立竿见影地红了一圈。

“什么啊哥，那是哪种喜欢啊？”田柾国还在笑。

是哪种喜欢呢？

金硕珍能听到自己的心脏磊落地跳动，他用手掌覆住田柾国的眼睛，像小孩子第一次捕获蝴蝶，手心底下是颤抖的翅膀。

“哥？”

田柾国眼前一片寂静的黑，他有些不安，伸出双手像往常一样去找金硕珍的温度。

少年正困惑着，忽然一片温暖的雪花颤巍巍地落在了他的额头上。

甚至没有立即融化掉。田柾国太熟悉金硕珍的气息了，那一点含混的香味现在喷薄地向他涌来。

 

“是这种喜欢。”  
他听见金硕珍说。

 

田柾国手中的水瓶啪地做了个自由落体。同样应声而落的还有门口郑号锡的手机。

他飞快地反应了一下，用身体把其他成员都挡在外面，随后又把不知情的他们哄走。

田柾国也是那个时候趁乱逃走的。

外面开始下起大雨，金硕珍抬手擦了擦自己湿润的眼睛。

全都结束了。

他向田柾国借来的，终于尽数还回去了。摊开手心，握紧拳头。

什么也没有得到，什么也没有失去。

那天雨真的很大，金硕珍没有带伞。

 

田柾国反手把门落上锁，转身时刚好看到床上的阴影似乎柔软地动了动，于是走过去把手里的塑料袋放在床头。

“哥？你醒了？”

田柾国得不到一个回应。墙上的时钟还在麻木地“嘀嗒”，他在心里默默数了五个来回，然后坚持道：“起来喝点粥吧，你一天没吃东西了。”

又过了一会儿，金硕珍终于顶着昏天黑地的眩晕感翻了个身，从被子里露出两只湿润的眼睛，一开口嗓子哑得吓人。

“还不饿。”

“嗯，那待会儿喝。”田柾国望着金硕珍的眼睛，那里面好像揣着什么易碎的东西，于是他赶紧伸出手，怕来不及接住。

 

那是一张网。

 

金硕珍偏了下脸避开了田柾国的手，随后他拉过被子把自己和田柾国完全隔绝。

田柾国沉默地看着那团鼓起，他突然想起这还是金硕珍陪他一起买的，躺在里面温暖得好像掉进了壁炉。

但现在被囚禁于这个小小被子里的人，他非常难受。

田柾国在原地站了一会儿，突然脱下外套放在一旁，然后就像以往他非要赖在金硕珍卧室里留宿一样，掀开被子钻了进去。

“柾国？”金硕珍难以置信地震颤了一下。

田柾国抬手搂住他，那具因为病痛而颤抖的身体是一种滚烫袅绕的蛊，一寸寸侵蚀着田柾国的皮肤。

田柾国扣住金硕珍汗涔涔的手掌，感觉到了他的掌心纹路。三条线。他想这可能是他一生的地址。他的手指沿着那条深楚的线轻轻划下去。

田柾国把头埋在金硕珍的肩窝，那里总是带着坚不可摧的安全感。

“我昨天……过得不好。”他不知道该怎么总结自己的失控，像一头温柔又狼狈的小兽。

“哥走了好远，回来就不是我的了。如果我不快点说喜欢你，你就要教我什么是失去吗。”

他的鼻息在金硕珍的肩窝飞快地蒸发。

“我也喜欢哥啊，我看到你的第一眼就没得选了。”

 

金硕珍满脸都是泪。他其实很讨厌这样，感觉正在经受无以名状的委屈，而他却不能勒令自己停下来。

眼泪太满了快盛不下了，挡住了金硕珍的视线，它们说你不需要去看前方。

田柾国却突然在他眼泪不能到达的地方笑起来，他刮了刮金硕珍的手心，狡黠得仿佛恶作剧成功的小孩。

“既然我们两情相悦，就来做点坏事吧。”

他说着，吻上了金硕珍毫无防备的嘴唇。

.  
金硕珍想，明明进食也是用嘴唇牙齿舌头，为什么和接吻不一样呢。在那些不接吻的时候，他的嘴唇牙齿舌头会不会感到寂寞呢。

 

他想。

今天是不是世界末日啊。


End file.
